Spellbound: The Rematch
by ChazzyJ
Summary: Sorry about the boring first chapter. More will come soon! Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Spellbound: The Rematch

Chapter 1

"Hi guys! We're home!" DJ called as she, Stephanie, and Michelle walked into the house through the backdoor.

"Hi, girls," said Jesse as he walked down the stairs into the kitchen. "How were your days?"

"I got a lot of homework," said DJ, sounding tired.

"I've got big news!" Stephanie said excitedly. "But it's gotta wait until dinner, so that everyone can hear."

"I drew a picture of myself in art class," added Michelle. "It's in my backpack. Wanna see it, Uncle Jesse?"

"Sorry, Munchkin, I can't," said Jesse. "I gotta restyle my hair before the radio show."

"Oh," said Michelle sadly.

"Why?" asked DJ. "Noone's going to see your hair."

"I don't want people at the station seeing with a bad hairdo, and besides, I gotta break in my new comb. I had to throw out Mr. Good Part. He's been losing a lot of teeth lately."

"Oh, well that explains it," said Stephanie.

"Hey Joey, you ready yet?" Jesse called upstairs.

"He's almost ready," answered Joey in his Mr. Woodchuck voice.

"Alright. Danny and Becky will be home in a few hours. So will we, so just watch Nicky and Alex for us, 'kay?"

"Sure," said Michelle. She was happy that she would finally get to do something without an adult.

Later that night, when the family was gathered around the table for dinner, Stephanie felt it was the right time to tell the family about her big news that she had been waiting for hours to tell the family. As soon as the family had started eating, Stephanie spilled the beans.

"Guess what," Stephanie started. "I have something very important to tell all of you."

"What is it, honey?" Danny asked.

"Well," Stephanie said, "I'm a finalist in the 5th grade spelling bee!"

"Wow! That's great Steph!" said Becky.

"Second year in a row!" Michelle chimed in.

"When is it?" asked Joey.

"This Friday at 1:00. You can all come, right?" Stephanie asked.

"We wouldn't miss it," said Jesse.

"I can't go," said DJ. "I have school."

"Neither can I," Michelle added.

"Oh," Stephanie said slightly dejectedly.

"Steph, don't worry." said DJ.

"Yeah. You'll do fine." said Michelle.

"Not against Davy Chu, I can't."

"Steph," said Danny, "It's a new year. Don't think about last year."

"Exactly," added Jesse. "And it doesn't matter if you don't win. It's only about having fun."

"Yeah, I guess," said Stephanie. "It's just hard going up against the Human Dictionary."

"Don't worry. We all have faith in you," said Joey.

"Thanks, guys. Well, I gotta go study the dictionary. Oh yeah! Dictionary: D-I-C-T-I-O-N-A-R-Y Dictionary."


	2. Chapter 2

Spellbound: The Rematch

Chapter 2

The date had finally arrived: Friday, January 22. No one at the Tanner house said much that morning as they prepared for their days. However, everyone knew that Stephanie was very nervous. She had stayed up until 11 the night before, cramming in every last word she could think of. She tried especially hard to remember the words "mnemonic" and "sarsaparilla". "Mnemonic" was the word that eliminated her from the bee last year, and "sarsaparilla" was the word that she missed when she challenged Davy Chu to a rematch afterwards. Danny was concerned about Stephanie taking the bee so seriously.

"I think she's putting too much pressure on her self," Danny said to Becky in the car on the way to the studio to tape "Wake Up, San Francisco."

"She'll be fine," Beck answered. "Besides, wouldn't you rather have that than have her goof off?"

"Yeah, I guess," Danny answered, still worried. "I just hope she doesn't flip out like last year."

"She won't. I just know it," said Becky.

"Okay, calm down, just calm down," Stephanie said to herself as she was waiting backstage for the bee to start. "Alright, it's a new year, there's a new president, and I'm older and more mature now. Let's just hope we don't end up having a "Major Screw-up 1993" since we already had a "Major Screw-up 1992."

As the family sat down, Danny still looked concerned about the bee. The family realized this when he pulled his camcorder out and it nearly slid off his shoulder because his hands were so sweaty.

"Danny, what are you so worried about? She's gonna be fine," Jesse said so Danny.

"I just don't want to have to drag her off stage like last year."

"I'm telling you, we won't have to," Joey said. "Just try have a good time and try not to shake the camera."

As the principal stepped out onto the stage, she talked about how these were some of the best spellers in the 5th grade, which made Jesse nearly fall asleep. He was ready when it came time to introduce the spellers.

"First," the principal said, "Bobby Wilson." Everyone clapped as the short, blonde boy stepped onto the stage and sat in the first chair quietly. "Next, we have Eric Shaw." Another boy stepped out and sat in the next chair. "Next, Davy Chu." Davy Chu stepped out and sat in the third chair, looking pretty confident, bordering on cocky. "And finally, Stephanie Tanner." Everyone clapped as Stephanie sat down in the final chair.

"You're going down, Chu," Stephanie whispered as the audience settled down.

"It's gonna be 1992 all over again," Davy said arrogantly as the everyone became quiet.

"Alright," said the principal. "Let the bee begin."


End file.
